1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording/reproducing device and method and discs applied therein, and more particularly to a recording/reproducing device and method and discs applied therein for recording data on a rewritable disc in higher density or reproducing data therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the method for addressing an optical disc (RAM disc) from and onto which data can be reproduced and rewritten, it is well known in CDR (Compact Disc Recordable), for example, that guide grooves (groove tracks) for recording or reproducing data are wobbled according to address information. The method of recording addresses by wobbling has the merit of improving redundancy, compared with the method of recording addresses in advance as pre-pits by embossing or the like. Without the need to produce pre-pits by embossing, this method also has the advantage of providing compatibility with reproduction only ROM discs recorded in the form of CLV.
In a rewritable disc on which data is not always recorded continuously, a link area must be formed between a cluster and a cluster, wherein the link area must not only include a PLL area where clocks for data recording/reproducing are recorded and a slice control area where data for controlling a slice level for transforming a reproduction RF signal into a binary value is recorded, but also contain frame synchronizing signals for providing frame synchronization.
However, since no substantial data is recorded in each frame of the link area, there has been the problem that the capacity of conventional rewritable discs cannot be increased, compared with ROM discs.